


Breaking News

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, LGBT issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"code 235-b is meant to protect homosexual and bisexual witches and wizards."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: when the aurors' newest recruit decides to challenge mle's "don't ask, don't tell" policy, s/he encounters opposition - and support - from the most unlikely sources.  
> spoilers through dh but not dh-compliant

**War Hero Challenges MLE's Policy Toward Homosexual Wizards**  
_Auror Trainee Says Policy Creates "Second-Class Citizen Status"_

  
_London_ "I think it's important to point out that I'm not homosexual, and yet I still think this is an important issue," Hermione Granger said in a press conference last week. "This is an issue for all witches and wizards, regardless of age or family connections or sexual orientation. This discrimination must end!"

Ms. Granger is well-known for her role in the Battle of Hogwarts against You-Know-Who. Now she is championing another goal: the end of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's Code 235-B. The Code states that "individuals that demonstrate a propensity or intent to engage in homosexual acts" may not "openly discuss or exhibit homosexual behaviors or acts". The policy has been referred to as "Don't Ask Don't Tell" since a similar rule was created for the American Muggle military in 1993. The ruling itself was made in 1743. It replaced Code 235-A, which allowed for active so-called "witch hunts" for non-heterosexual wizards. Witches were not allowed to serve in the MLE until 1800.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised that Hermione is taking this on," Harry Potter said in an exclusive interview the following day. Mr. Potter, long known as the Boy Who Lived, is now in retirement and living in a wizarding village in Cornwall with another wizard who wishes to remain anonymous. "Lost causes are her thing." Ms. Granger campaigned for House Elf rights while she was a student at Hogwarts. "I thought killing [You-Know-Who] would fix everything, but it didn't."

"Mum certainly wasn't pleased," said Ronald Weasley, Ms. Granger's fiancé and fellow Auror trainee. "Took me fifteen minutes to explain that I wasn't marrying a 'woman of loose moral character'. Honestly, I don't know where she comes up with this stuff."

"I don't really see why it matters," said Remus Lupin, Hogwarts Dark Arts professor. Mr. Lupin is the first openly-lycanthropic professor at Hogwarts. Photographic evidence from the First War romantically links Mr. Lupin with the now-exculpated Sirius Black. Mr. Lupin's wife, Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror, died by Mr. Lupin's side during the Battle of Hogwarts. "People are just people. It shouldn't matter what they do behind closed doors. I understand that Ms. Granger is trying to help, but I'm not sure it's necessary."

"Code 235-B is meant to protect homosexual and bisexual witches and wizards," said Gawain Robards, head of MLE, in a statement after Ms. Granger's press conference. "Unlike earlier legislation, 235-B forbids investigation into the private lives of MLE personnel unless there is prior evidence of misconduct."

"I think the rules should be stricter," said an Auror after the conference. "We don't need faggots in the MLE. Backs to the wall, boys, eh?"

"Yes, I have to live a lie, but it's safer this way," said another Auror. "Bigotry is rampant in the Wizarding world, especially in places like the MLE. Just because we fought—and won—a battle against Dark Magic, doesn't mean society's perfect now. I'd rather be dishonest and not have to worry about whether my back-up is going to come just a little too late."

A double-blind poll taken of the Auror and Misuse of Muggle Artifacts offices indicated that 60% of witches and wizards support Ms. Granger's campaign, but of those almost three quarters are concerned for their job and personal safety.

"Ms. Granger is the perfect person to lead this campaign," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror head. "She's straight as anything, so she's beyond censure from her superiors." Mr. Shacklebolt refused to say whether he supported her initiatives or not.

"Honestly, I'm surprised I'm not getting more support," Ms. Granger said in a private interview. "I have a number of personal friends who would benefit from a change in legislation. I don't see why everyone's so hesitant to speak up."  


_Colin Creevey is a junior reporter for_ The Daily Prophet.


End file.
